The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for separating the solid content from the liquid content (the separating process hereinafter referred to as "solid-liquid separation") in a mixture of solids and liquids (the mixture hereinafter referred to as "solid-liquid substance").
2. Description of Related Art
Various apparatuses for solid-liquid separation have been utilized in manufacturing various products as well as waste water disposal. As apparatuses for solid-liquid separation, those of filtration-type and of centrifuge-type have been hitherto known.
As an example of the filtration-type apparatuses, a filter press has been known, by which an unprocessed fluid containing solid content is introduced into a filtration section, and the pressure is applied to the unprocessed fluid whereby liquid content therein is forcibly released from the filtration section.
In addition, as an example of the centrifuge-type apparatuses, an apparatus has been known which separates liquid content from an unprocessed fluid by centrifugal force, and continuously releases the liquid content from a release duct while continuously releasing the concentrated solid content from another release duct.
However, the filtration-type apparatus has a problem in its poor operability, in that only batch-type solid-liquid separation can be conducted by removing a cake when a certain amount has accumulated in the filtration section, washing the filter, and then restarting filtration; thus, such solid-liquid separation cannot be conducted continuously.
Furthermore, the centrifuge-type apparatus has disadvantages in that when a continuous operation is conducted, a high solid-liquid separation ratio cannot be obtained, since the cake is obtained simply in the form of a concentrated fluid; and that when it is necessary to take out solid content as a cake at a higher separation ratio, a batch operation must be conducted as in the filtration-type apparatus.